Slytherins Don't Sing
by Ravenclaw'sBestBeater
Summary: Addy Rogers has never been a normal Slytherin...And now, she's going to prove her un-Slytherin-ness to all of Hogwarts! She has talent that's been going to waste, but now she's ready to embrace it! During Goblet of Fire, rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1:Auditions And Awkward Meetings

Hey guys! This idea just popped into my head. I tried to ignore it, but you know how those darn plot bunnies are… They attack until they get you to write it.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I just borrow the characters and places. I wouldn't mind owning Seamus Finnigan though…_

_Claimer: I am nearly positive that I own Addy Rogers, Chase Bradley, Leiah, Chastity, and Maggie._

**Well, enjoy! Or don't enjoy. Whatever you wish to do. But either way… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I LOVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM AND COMPLIMENTS! FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BAKE COOKIES FOR HELPFUL READERS WHO WANT TO MAKE ME A BETTER WRITER!**

_**Slytherins Don't Sing**_

It was a well-known fact that Slytherins did _not_ sing. But Addy Rogers was no ordinary Slytherin. Before she came to Hogwarts, she had taken lessons with Mimi Maeron, a successful singer and musician in the muggle world. But she had stopped singing in public in her first year, once she learned that Slytherins don't sing. She was now in her fourth year and was sick and tired of pure-blood Slytherins who come from high-class families that tried to tell her what she could and could not do. Addy often wondered why she was sorted into Slytherin in the first place. She was muggle born not pure, and she wasn't tricky, sly, cunning, manipulative, or mean like all the other Slytherins were. She also had very few friends. None in Slytherin, because she was different. None in Hufflepuff, they were afraid of all Slytherins. One in Gryffindor, they hated all Slytherins, except for Neville Longbottom. Luna Lovegood of Ravenclaw was a great friend to Addy. She was patient and understanding. Neville and Luna often accompanied her to the Room of Requirement to listen in on Addy's secret practices.

Up until now, Addy had been fine with practicing in secret. But she felt like it was unfair that she felt like she had to hide her talent because of what house she was in.

That was how she ended up waiting in front of Professor Flitwicks choir classroom after dinner, waiting for the auditions to start. She had arrived early. After a few minutes of waiting, Professor Flitwick and a few other students arrived. Addy was one of the few Slytherins who actually liked Professor Flitwick. She was a good student and earned incredible marks in his Advanced Charms class.

"Hello, Addy." The professor greeted.

"Good evening, Professor." She replied.

"What brings you here? Aren't the dungeons more suited for you pure Slytherins?" a boy asked, throwing a glare at me. I recognized him as Chase Bradley, a fourth year Gryffindor, and choir leader.

"Now, now Chase—" Professor Flitwick started, but Addy didn't let him finish.

"It's alright Professor. Slytherins do have quite a reputation. But I have a few problems with your statement, Mr. Bradley. First of all, I am not a 'pure Slytherin'. I am a muggle born. Secondly, I find the dungeons to be rather dreadful living quarters and I try to spend as little time there as possible. As for what brings me here, I want to try out for choir."

The girl behind Chase, Leiah, a fifth year Hufflepuff, had been drinking out of a water bottle when Addy announced that she wanted to be in choir. She spit out the water and began coughing until she could form a few words.

"_You? You _want to join choir? Why? Professor, you simply cannot consider letting her try out, this has to be a practical joke!" Leiah stated, obviously furious.

"Chase, Leiah, you have to be open-minded. At least try to be open to her auditioning. But if you aren't it still doesn't matter because you don't have a say." Another girl said. Her name was Chastity, another fourth year, in Ravenclaw.

"Right you are, Chastity. Now, lets all get ready. The other people auditioning will be here in fifteen minutes and we still have to prepare the classroom. We'll get you set up with your audition papers, Addy." Flitwick said. He opened the classroom door and and everyone hurried inside and started moving microphone stands and instruments. Leiah shove a sheet of parchment into Addy's hands as she ran by. Addy found a chair and sat down.

"Accio pen!" she said. The questions were as expected.

**Name: **_Addy Rogers_

**Year: **_Fourth_

**House:**_ Slytherin_

**Auditions for Choir, Show Choir, and Orchestra**

**Do you have any experience with singing, playing instruments, or performing?**

_Yes, all three. I took vocal lessons with Mimi Maeron. Miss Maeron also taught me how to play the piano, violin, and percussion instruments. I performed in multiple musicals and plays as well._

**When would you be available for practices?**

_Any day besides Wednesday and Saturday(from 10:00-4:00). On Wednesday, I have piano practice with Miss Violet Sionette in Hogsmeade and on Saturdays I work at Honeydukes. _

**What is your purpose for wanting to join choir?**

_Simple, I love singing and performing._

**The rest of the questions were just testing their knowledge of symbols and terms often used when dealing with music.**

She handed the paper to Professor Flitwick and a few minutes after the rest of the students auditioning got theirs. As Addy walked back to her seat, she noticed Chase, Leiah, and Chastity talking to the returning choir members. The returning students glanced at her occasionally.

_Why is this such a big deal?_ Addy thought.

She pulled Pride and Prejudice out of her messenger bag and began to read. She got through chapter one before she heard someone her.

"Aye, Rogers! You're up first!" Chase said, as he made his way to the piano, "Do you have the sheet music?"

"No." She replied.

"Perfect."He groaned, "You have to sing acapella, then."

"Not exactly. I can play it."

"Okay…" Chase said slowly as he got up and walked back to his chair.

Addy sat down at the piano and began her song.

*Song is "Set Fire To The Rain" by Adele*

I let it fall, my heart  
>And as it fell, you rose to claim it<br>It was dark and I was over  
>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me<p>

My hands, they're strong  
>But my knees were far too weak<br>To stand in your arms  
>Without falling to your feet<p>

But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew  
>All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true<br>And the games you play, you would always win, always win

But I set fire to the rain  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face<br>Let it burn while I cry  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<p>

When I lay with you  
>I could stay there, close my eyes<br>Feel you here, forever  
>You and me together, nothing is better<p>

'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew  
>All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true<br>And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win

But I set fire to the rain  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face<br>Let it burn while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<p>

I set fire to the rain  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>Where I felt somethin' die, 'cause I knew that  
>That was the last time, the last time<p>

Sometimes I wake up by the door  
>Now that you've gone, must be waiting for you<br>Even now when it's already over  
>I can't help myself from looking for you<p>

I set fire to the rain  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face<br>Let it burn while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<p>

I set fire to the rain  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>Where I felt somethin' die  
>'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh<p>

Oh, no  
>Let it burn, oh<br>Let it burn  
>Let it burn<p>

She ended the song and looked up to see everyone clapping. Chastity smiled, Chase smiled tentatively, and Leiah, well, she still didn't look too happy.

"Well done, Miss Rogers!" Professor Flitwick said.

'Thank you."Addy replied. Flitwick wrote something down on his parchment and the next student walked up to a microphone while Chase went to the piano.

"Good job." someone whispered. Addy turned to see a returning choir member who had taken a seat beside her. Addy recognized the girl from some of her classes, Advanced Charms and Advanced Herbology. Her name was Maggie and she was a sixth year Ravenclaw.

"Thanks," Addy replied.

"The other returning members will grow to like you if they haven't already."

"I don't know, Chase and Leiah seemed pretty hell bent on making everyone hate me." Addy replied.

"Go easy on Chase. It's hard for him to accept changes. He doesn't have enough constants in his life. As for Leiah, I have no idea what has her panties in a twist." Maggie said, laughing.

"Alright." Addy replied. And they sat and watched the rest of auditions, leaving Addy with a lot to think about.

Soon enough, the auditions ended.

"Alright, I'll be sending our new members a letter of acceptance. They will include which you were accepted into: choir, show choir, or orchestra. Maybe even all three. They will be delivered by owl tomorrow during breakfast. Great job, all of you!" Chase said. They all filed out of the room to let them decide. As Addy was leaving, Leiah pulled her aside and said "Maybe you're not all Slytherin." And she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2:Bonding and Broken Traditions

Hey! So I have a couple notes…

-I'm going to try doing the rest of this story in 1st person.

-Addy is short for Addeline. It doesn't really matter, but I didn't want anyone to be confused.

-This is the first day of school in their fourth year.

-I removed orchestra from the options.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would have a lot better things to do than write a fanfic that has gotten no reviews so far. So no, I do not own the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 2: Bonding and Broken Traditions

"Addeline Rogers! Get your lazy bum out of bed or you'll be late!" Pansy Parkinson screeched.

Ugh, it's… 7:45! Crap! Breakfast starts in 15 minutes! Instead of showering, I did a quick cleansing spell, threw on my uniform, and headed to the bathrooms. Trying to find and available mirror in the Slytherin girls dorm is like trying to find an empty store on Black Friday. Honestly, it's not like putting on that much makeup makes them look better anyways. I managed to push my way through to a mirror in the corner. I pulled my long white-blonde hair in a bun to keep it out of my face. I had just finished framing my green eyes with eyeliner(the only makeup I use besides lip gloss) when Millicent Bulstrode pushed me out of the way. I grabbed my satchel and headed down to the Slytherin common room. I nodded to them on my way out, hoping that they wouldn't really notice me leaving. But of course, they did.

"Where do you think you're going, Rogers? It's Wednesday." Draco Malfoy called as he walked up to me with Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott trailing behind him. Every Wednesday, the Slytherins eat breakfast in our own private dining room.

"Yes, but I figured that I might as well eat in the Great Hall. I have to talk to one of my teachers class and her room is right next to the Great Hall." I lied. I mean, this is Draco bloody Malfoy, of course he wouldn't approve of me receiving an owl saying that I got into Flitwicks' choir.

_If I even got in._

"Come on Rogers, are grades really more important than spending quality time with your housemates?" Draco asked.

Yes! I wanted to yell. Before I could say anything, Zabini spoke up.

"Oh! You need to see Ol' McGonagall about that Transfigurations test, huh? Actually, I'll come with you. Sorry Draco mate, but this test is worth half our grade and it just wouldn't do if I failed." Blaise said, picking up his bag. Draco glared at me, but let us pass. Once we were safely outside the portrait hole, I spoke.

"Thanks for that."

"No problem. I figured that whatever it is must be really important for you to miss breakfast with Slytherin." Blaise replied.

Oh! Well that's one major problem. If Blaise sees me get the owl, he'll tell all of the Slytherins! Why couldn't Malfoy have just let me go alone? But instead of convincing Blaise to go back to Slytherin House, I asked a question that had been nagging at my mind since I got to Hogwarts.

"Why does Malfoy hate me so much?"

"Maybe because you just showed blatant disregard for a tradition that we Slytherins have had since Hogwarts first opened? Well, the real reason would be that you're muggle born and the only girl in Slytherin who isn't head over heels in love with him." Blaise replied and I laughed.

"Well, there's nothing to love. He's a spoiled brat." I said.

"Of course he is, he's a Malfoy. But really, what is so important that you missed breakfast?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course, Addy."

"…Alright. I tried out for choir. And we get the letters today by owl."

"That's great! You're really good!"

How do you know that I'm good?' I asked curiously, and Blaise blushed.  
>"I followed you, Luna, and Neville to the Room of Requirement and snuck in after you."<p>

"Oh. Well, thank you for the compliment. I just hope I get in."

"You will." He said, smiling. It was the most realistic smile I had ever seen on the face of a Slytherin.

Then we got to the Great Hall and made our way over to the Slytherin table. One thing that all boys have in common is that they eat a lot. And Blaise is no exception. We ate and talked.

Owls flew in all throughout breakfast. When I hadn't gotten mine when there was only five minutes left of breakfast, I began to get discouraged. Blaise noticed and stopped eating. He put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Addy. It'll come. You just wait."

And it did come. My black owl, Ash, came swooping into the great hall, black wings spread as she angled down and came to a perfect stop in front of me. In the next second, Luna and Neville were right behind me, giving encouraging smiles. I popped off the seal of the letter and gently removed the parchment.

_Addy Rogers-_

_Congratulations! You have been accepted to join the Hogwarts choir and our show choir. Choir has been added to your schedule, which is attached to this letter. Show choir is on Thursday and Friday after the evening meal until 9:00._

Luna, Neville, and Blaise smothered me with hugs. There were all just as ecstatic about it as I was.

Through all the attention, Addy Rogers didn't notice another pair of crystal blue eyes watching her from the Gryffindor table, a smile playing at his lips.


	3. Chapter 3:Duets and Durmstrang Boys

Hey! I hope you guys are enjoying this story! And I know that people are reading this from my traffic stats. So please review, you don't even have to have an account. I love hearing your opinions and value your ideas!

Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling and I owned the world of Harry Potter, I would by lounging by my own private pool and working on my next best-selling book series about the Hogwarts next generation.

Chapter Three: Duets and Durmstrang Boys

Two weeks passed and I developed a schedule. The choir gets a lot accomplished at our practices and everyone started getting used to having a Slytherin in choir, just like Maggie said they would. Oh, and I also recently found out that Chastity and Maggie are Chase's sisters. Chastity is Chase's twin, and Maggie is two years older. They are muggle-borns as well. It's remarkable that they all turned out to be wizards.

To make life even better, I'd been getting up earlier for the dance practices, therefore avoiding most of my unpleasant meetings with Malfoy. This year, we started the Hogwarts Dance Crew. And I know that my schedule is already packed with work, school, piano, choir, and dance, but I even considered trying out for quidditch. Then I remembered that I would have to play on the Slytherin team, so I tossed that idea.

It was a cold Monday morning and I made my way to the gym in my sweats and tank top, holding a water bottle, my hair in a tight ponytail on top of my head. I walked in and saw everyone warming up. Luna was in the far corner of the gym. Dance was the only activity Luna was interested in. So naturally, I made her try out with me.

" 'Morning Luna." I chirped happily.

"Oh, hello Addy. You're a bit late. Start stretching, Sue will be here any second now." Right as she said that, the doors flew open to reveal the dance captain, Sue.

"Alright, ladies! Let's get to it! We have some guests today." Sue said, walking into the room followed by Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. Sue Salmador was a seventh year Hufflepuff, skinny as a twig with brown hair and dark green eyes. She was nice enough, but did not tolerate any fooling around during dance.

"I suppose you're wondering what this is about," McGonagall said, "Well, Hogwarts has been chosen to host the Tri-Wizard Tournament." An excited ripple of chatter tore through the room, but McGonagall continued anyways.

"Each school is supposed to do a small performance. Professor Dumbledore and I have chosen the Hogwarts Dance Crew to do a routine and represent our school."

"When is the performance date?" one girl asked.

"in three days. But don't worry girls, we'll be performing the routine we've been working on for the past week and a half. You all know it by heart." Sue said.

"Oh yes, let us see this routine." Dumbledore said, accioing two stools while we got into our starting positions. The routine was exactly two minutes long. We got loud claps of appreciation from the professors.

"Well done, well done! I can't wait to see the actual performance. And I, along with Professor Sprout, have gone into Hogsmeade recently to purchase your costumes. I do believe that they will look marvelously." McGonagall said, snapping her fingers. A clothing rack came in, carrying our costumes. One flew to each girl.

"Alright girls! Practice ends for today. Go try these on, and meet me after breakfast in the front of the Great Hall." Sue said.

We all ran back to our dormitories. I was not the only Slytherin on the dance team, so I was nearly trampled a couple times by the other girls on my way to the dungeons.

I choked out the password and the portrait hole opened. Giggling could be heard in the girl's dorms from the common room. When I got over to my bed, I closed the curtains and slid on the costume. When I was all changed, I stepped in front of the mirror that was beside my bed. The costume was a deep blue leotard, with a ballet skirt that flared almost straight out around my waist. It had many layers of black lacy ruffles with silver sparkles sprinkled all over. The costume was perfect. I changed into my school robes, nylons, and Mary Janes. My stomach was making loud grumbling noises, demanding to be fed. Other girls were still in their costumes. I noticed that theirs were different colors than mine. Pansy had yellow, and Tracie Nupet had a red ballet skirt. Other girls were complimenting them and asking to try it on later. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room, finding Blaise leaning against the wall eating an apple.

"Merlin, Blaise, can't you wait? We're headed to breakfast right now and you're already eating!"

"No, I can't wait. I'm starved! And you and your bloody dorm mates woke up all of the fourth year boys this morning! What was going on in there?"

"We found a sixth year boy in Tracie's bed." I said, managing to keep a straight face. Blaise almost dropped his apple.

"Really?" He asked, wide-eyed.

"No! The dance team got their costumes today for our first performance."

"Performance? When?"

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise!" I said. Blaise grumbled something about secrets being no fun as we entered the Great Hall.

"There you are!" Chase yelled, grabbing my arm. "Emergency choir meeting!"

"No breakfast?"

"No time!" He said. Blaise whistled for my attention and threw me his half eaten apple. I took a bite. This was going to be a long morning.

~SDS~SDS~SDS~SDS~SDS~SDS~

20 minutes later, at the very end of breakfast, we had finally decided. Dumbledore had informed Chase this morning that the show choir would be performing 4 songs at the end of the Yule Ball, two weeks from now.

_Finally, we're done! Sue will make me run laps around the whole entire grounds if I'm late!_

I got up from my chair and walked to the door.

"Where are you going, Addy? First class starts in a couple minutes, why not just stay here?" Chastity asked.

"Dance team meeting. I should be back soon."

"Oh right! I nearly forgot about that!" Maggie said, getting up with me.

"I didn't see you at practice this morning." I said as we walked to the Great Hall.

"I was chatting with Amy Finnigan… Whoa!" she said. The tables were pushed back and there were two more tables added. But there was still room in the middle of the Gryffindor and Durmstrang tables. We made two rows. My row faced the Durmstrang table and the other faced Gryffindor. We must have done the dance twenty times before Sue told us to get to class. Miraculously, I was not a sweaty mess.

When Maggie and I got back to the choir room, everyone congratulated me.

"Congrats, Addy. Chase gave you a part in the duet." Chastity said.

"Oh. Thank you!" I said, looking at Chase. He shrugged.

"You deserve it."

SDS~SDS~SDS~SDS~SDS~SDS~

I stood outside the doors of the great hall, pacing. Beaubaxtons had just made their entrance.

"And now please welcome the proud sons of Durmstrang!" Dumbledore's voice boomed.

I was nervous. I couldn't think about anything besides 'Don't screw up in front of a huge crowd of Bulgarian hotties.'

Then Dumbledore announced us, The Hogwarts Dance Crew. The big wooden doors opened once again and we all ran through gracefully, taking our positions. My worries disappeared as I lost myself in the familiar kicks and pirouettes. Then, the time came for the finale. Sue, from the center of the other line, gracefully leaped on top of the Gryffindor table as I did the same on the Durmstrang table. I started with 2 cartwheels, then went into a flip, then into the splits, with both of my arms raised towards the ceiling. Fireworks flew up towards the bewitched ceiling, one from each of my hands, creating a burst of Gryffindor and Slytherin colors, while Sue's fireworks were Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. The dining hall burst into applause as Sue and I joined the other dancers and curtsied. Dumbledore clapped his hands and food appeared on the tables. I was about to go join Blaise at the Slytherin table when I heard a familiar joking voice.

"My, my, who on Earth is that beautiful dancer, Hank?"

"I do believe its our dear Addie-kins, Jason." I turned around slowly to see my two Durmstrang boys. Jason Harp and Hank Short, my best friends that I grew up with.

"Jason, Hank!" I yelled as I ran towards them.

I embraced Jason, who then spun me around in the air before handing me off to Hank so he could do the same thing.

"How are you guys?" I asked. I then looked around the room to find everyone staring at us.

"We'll talk after dinner." Jason said.

"Okay, meet me in front of the Charms/Choir classroom at 9:00." I said before waving goodbye. I told the same thing to Neville and Luna before plopping down next to Blaise. I gave him the same message too before setting a roll and various vegetables on my plate and filling my goblet with pumpkin juice. When we finished eating, Dumbledore announced the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the Yule Ball.

Dinner ended and I headed to the choir room. I couldn't wait to introduce my friends to Jason and Hank. They both knew how hard it was for me to make friends here at Hogwarts, they'll be thrilled to meet all of my wonderful friends.

SDS~SDS~SDS~SDS~SDS~SDS~

Five minutes until 9:00, I thought.

"Addy! Let's rehearse the duet." Chase said.

I walked to the center of the room. We had chosen a muggle song.

*Song is Princess of China by Coldplay and Rihanna*

"Hey, I love that song!" Hank yelled from right outside the door.

"It is quite catchy." Luna replied.

"Shut up guys! You're ruining their practice!" Jason scolded. Chase sighed.

"Rehearsal is over, goodnight guys!"

I pulled Chase, Chastity, and Maggie outside to meet Jason and Hank.

"Guys, these are my best friends, Jason and Hank." I said. The boys nodded to the three siblings.

"Why do you always say his name first?" Hank whined.

"Cause she likes _me_ more." Jason retorted. Chase raised his eyebrows. The two began bickering. Luna, Neville, and Blaise were trying to keep the argument from escalating.

"Er… Yeah, this isn't going to stop anytime soon. But I also wanted to invite you guys to accompany me and these two blockheads to Hogsmeade this weekend. Luna, Blaise, and Neville are getting Transfiguration tutoring." I said.

"Yeah, sure!" Chastity answered for them all.

"We need dresses for the Yule Ball, too. We can get them together." Maggie added excitedly.


End file.
